Imperfect Love
by TenshiOnna
Summary: Its after the war and Harry is filled with terrible, painful memories. He needs someone to allow him unending love. Warnings: Sappy, slash, DxH, rated for nudity nothing more


Okie Dokie guys, here is a little PWP. Well actually it might get a P but I dunno yet. Its kinda hard to tell right about now. Depending on what everyone thinks and comments, I might continue it, I might not. Who knows.

Timeline: This is **_after_** the war. Harry's killed old moldy Voldy and there is a story behind how he and Draco hooked up, but thats only for later if you guys actually leave comments and say that you liked it and want to read more.

Warnings: Slash! Harry/Draco love going on in here. Its mostly just a bunch of sap, nothing much else. But there is nudity so that explains the rating.

Disclaimer: All characters belong the JK Rowling and the WB. I lay no claim to them, just using them briefly for a little fun. They'll be returned just a little rumpled and sexually sated.

**

* * *

Bam! **

"There you are! Do you _know_ how hard you are to find?"

Harry sat up in his chair as he turned to look at the freshly apparated, scowling Draco Malfoy standing behind him. The rest of the people seated around the Order's table were all gaping at the sudden, unexpected spectacle of Draco frowning, nearly pouting, hands on hips, at Harry Potter.

"Uh... Malfoy?" Harry asked as he heard shifting behind him from the other Order members, their whispering voices making his ears turn pink. "What...?"

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter. Here, I came to ask if you'd like to join my mother and I for dinner." There, he'd said it. Draco gave Harry a pointed look and raised an eyebrow as he scanned the table where Harry sat. The two Weasel twins were gaping at him, figures, the Granger girl was wide eyed and gripping the edge of the table, looking about to break it off, and that werewolf teacher was looking at him as if he were something that had crawled out of the sewers. Draco sighed and looked back at Harry and into those deep green eyes.

"Dinner? But..." Harry looked back at the table and towards his plate of cooling food. "I've already got..."

"Oh posh. You really don't want to eat _that_?" He asked, sneering at the plate of what looked like a nearly dried up piece of meat and some overly cooked vegetables.

A soft gasp from across the table had Draco looking up and into wide eyes of the youngest Weasel. Evident hurt was on her features and Draco shifted a bit, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean it like that..." He muttered, looking around, taking in the decor of the old Black mansion.

"Draco..." Harry groaned and rubbed at his temples. He paused as he realized just _what_ he'd groaned and his face lit on fire.

"On a first name basis now are you, Harry?" One of the twins asked, both grinning goofily.

Face lighting up brighter, Harry stood from his chair and glared at them. "I'm going to go see this... nuisance off." He muttered and headed out of the dining room, Draco on his heels, grinning like a mad man.

They exited the dining room and into the foyer, Harry rounding on the other and grabbing the muscled shoulders tightly. "What are you doing here _Malfoy_?"

"Well _Potter_," Draco sneered back, "I'm here to see you. Obviously."

"Why'd you come _here_ though?" He gestured to the dismal mansion.

"Because I couldn't find you anywhere else." Draco's eyebrows drew together and he pouted slightly.

Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Malfoy..." He trailed off, his eyes searching that perfectly sculpted face. Those storm cloud grey eyes. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Shag me rotten and tell me what a _bad _boy I've been?" Draco's eyes lit up and he smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, his own lips turning up into a smirk. "Yes... I suppose you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." Draco agreed and his arms crossed over his chest again, his eyebrows high on his forehead and his eyes staring down the straight run of his nose. Harry smiled, his eyes hooded as he watched the man in front of him.

"Yes..." He muttered, his hands beginning to gently rub the shoulders underneath the black robe. Draco's eyes became hooded as well and Harry smirked as the other closed the gap between them and flicked his tongue along his lips, wetting them. Harry's own tongue slipped out and the two men stared into each others eyes as they dueled for supremacy. Harry was the one to give in first, his eyes closing and a soft moan filling the nearly silent hall. Draco's slick tongue slipped into his mouth and his arms hurriedly wrapped around his thin form, pressing their bodies together.

"Mmmm..." Draco moaned and pulled away, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips till Harry licked his own, breaking the link and the spell. A sudden, loud wailing from the picture frame to their left jerked both out of their stupor and Harry began to laugh as he pulled Draco away from the banshee of a portrait. They stumbled up the stairs as Lupin came running from the dining room to pull a drape over the portrait.

"Harry!" Remus called after them, standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "Harry! Don't leave! We need to talk to you about the funerals!"

Harry paused as Draco pushed past him and into his bedroom, giggling. He turned and looked down and at Remus who was looking up, frowning. Biting his lip, Harry nodded down to the man and then backed up into his room.

Draco took a couple of soft shaky breaths and watched as Harry pulled close the bedroom door, his eyes locked onto the back of the door. Draco reached forward and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt, pulling him into a tight embrace and then pushing him onto the bed, the other landing on his back with a soft thud. The darkened room was lit with only a fireplace and the light reflected off Harry's glasses, obscuring the green eyes. Draco moved forward, straddling the black haired man as he reached out and took off the offensive eye wear.

"Hmm," He grinned and stared down, sitting back on Harry's thighs, his knees locking the others chest in place, "to think that I have the Boy Who Lived between my legs." He smirked. "And been between his."

Harry blushed and smiled up, his eyes hooded as he stared up and his fingers latched into the rough wool of Draco's robe that hung over his knees. "Well, its empowering to know that I can bring a Malfoy to his knees."

Draco barked a laugh, his head tilting up and he stared at the flickering fireplace. "Yes, well you've been learning more and more tricks."

Harry chuckled and reached up to touch Draco's jaw, the other looking down as he did so. He hummed appreciatively and rubbed the pointed chin, before tapping the end of the fine nose affectionately.

"You're beautiful, Harry." Draco murmured, one long fingered hand running through Harry's thick black hair.

"No, you are."

"Oh pish, Potter." Draco's serene expression quickly turned to one of mild anger. "I don't give out compliments very often, but when I do, I don't like them thrown back at me."

Harry's eyes grew wide with amusement.

"Now, take the compliment and say thank you, and be done with it."

With a chuckle, Harry got up on his elbows and nodded. "Thank you, Draco." He smiled softly as the other nodded once and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Draco hummed happily and pressed into the kiss more, his hands coming up to wrap into Harry's hair and shirt. The other man arched up off the bed, pressing their bodies a little closer together. When Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, his hand tightened in the black hair and Harry moaned softly, his arms wrapping around the lithe body above his.

**Bam!**

Harry tried to gasp as his lungs compressed and his body felt as if it were being pulled by his navel through a giant rubber tube.

**Bam!**

The world swirled around him and a pale face hovered over him, grey eyes staring into his which came into focus slowly. A shuddering, long gasp of air flooded Harry's aching lungs and he began to slap and hit Draco still hunched over him.

"You arse! What the fuck was that! Where are we!" He slapped Draco's firm shoulder, the other frowning and grabbing his wrists, pinning his flailing arms to the bed above his head.

"Oh hush Potter. I didn't want to shag you with all those... others downstairs listening in." He smirked and licked Harry's cheek. "We're in my bedroom now."

Harry squirmed and tilted his head away from Draco's questing tongue. "You know I hate apparating." He whined, trying to get his body to calm down as Draco's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Hmm... well lets see, love." Draco sat up, straddling Harry's hips as he released the thin wrists. "Lets see if you've left anything in that room, and if so, I'll go back and get it for you, hm?" He smiled and ran his hands into Harry's dark hair, the other still looking a little queasy. "Lets see, you've got your hair, and head." Draco dug his blunt nails into the others scalp, earning a shiver from the man beneath him. "You've got... two ears, I see." His fingers lightly moved down and ran along the edges of the delicate shells. "And you've got," Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to the edge of Harry's eyebrow, "both brows. A nose," A kiss to the tip of Harry's nose, "and your eyes," Harry's eyelids fluttered closed as Draco kissed the corners of both eyes, "you still have your cheeks," his fingers trailed along the shallow depression under Harry's cheek bones, "and you still have your lips." Which were rewarded for remaining on Harry's face with a wet kiss.

Draco leaned back and lifted Harry's shirt, the black haired boy sitting up to allow him to pull it over his head. "You still have your shoulders," Harry fell back to the bed with a sigh as Draco's fingers dug into his shoulder muscles pleasurably, "and your arms, elbows, hands," the palms of his hands were lifted to Draco's lips and the grey eyed boy hummed as he placed soft kisses to the calloused surface.

"And lets count now, shall we?" Draco's fingers slipped between Harry's and his lips pressed to the pad of his thumb. "One..." Slowly the mouth moved to his index finger, "Two..." A soft kiss placed against his middle finger had Harry squirming, "Three..." Draco's tongue flicked out along the length of Harry's ring finger, the black haired man shivering, "Four..."

"Suck it." Harry whispered, his voice gravelly with lust and desire.

Draco stared down at him incredulously. "Really, Potter, I think you're getting a bit full of yourself," But even as he spoke, Draco stuck the tip of the long digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling along the rough fingerprint. Harry moaned softly as he watched the grey eyes slide shut and his finger was sucked all the way to the second knuckle into the hot, wet mouth.

Draco's tongue slipped up and down, thoroughly wetting Harry's finger before he pulled away with a sigh and smack of his lips. "Four..." He whispered again, moving his damp lips to encase the tip of Harry's pinky in a kiss, "Five." Draco smiled and picked up Harry's other hand, pressing the other thumb to his lips.

"Six.." He mumbled, moving slowly to kiss the next finger, "Seven," He licked the very tip of Harry's middle finger, "Eight..." Draco stared down at the man between his legs, his face flushed a light pink, shivers coursing through the thin body with every digit he kissed. It was a beautiful site. He moved to nip the tip of the ring finger, "Nine..." And with a final kiss to his pinky, Draco murmured the final count. "Ten."

Harry sighed and smiled crookedly at the blonde man who now moved down to press a kiss to his collar bone, his fingers wrapping around Harry's own. Harry stared at the dark green canopy top of the big king size bed, the crushed velvet of the comforter rough against his skin.

"Two nipples, I see." Draco mumbled as he moved down Harry's chest, murmuring approval with each bit of Harry's body he kissed languidly.

Harry chuckled and pressed his head into the fluffy bedding, groaning towards the canopy as Draco's tongue dipped into his navel. He felt his pants slide down his thighs and hit his knees. His breath caught in his chest as he felt Draco kiss his hips, mumbling about there being two. Good.

"You've got the most important equipment here, I see," Draco smirked and purposefully moved over Harry's arousal and kissed the inside of his thigh. "Two thighs," Draco sighed against the soft, sensitive flesh, "Two knees," He bit gently onto the inside of Harry's right knee, sucking on the lightly tanned skin and then moving down after Harry protested about Draco being a bloody tease. "Two shins, two ankles," Draco kissed each respectively.

"Draco..." Harry moaned, the others hands rubbing his calves and sending tingles straight to his gut. He had a hard time gasping for breath, everywhere the soft lips had touched him were prickling. He curved off the bed as Draco kissed the bottom of his foot, his tongue moving around the edge, making Harry chuckle and twitch from the tickling sensation. Harry clutched onto the comforter as Draco sat up, kneeling a little ways down from his curling feet.

"Well, lets begin counting again shall we?" Draco chuckled softly, a deep sound that was more like a purr as he bent over and kissed the very tip of Harry's big toe. "One..."

Harry felt his eyes mist over as Draco began counting again. No one had ever taken time to make sure that he was alright the way Draco was. And if was all for foreplay, well that made it even better. The misting in his eyes was accompanied by a tightening of his throat as Draco's tongue flicked along his second toe.

"Two."

The air seemed so cold, and yet Harry didn't feel chilled at all. His eyes squinted up at the green, green canopy in a vain attempt to keep his tears in. The green that reminded him of the Slytherin crest, which reminded him of the snake, which brought round his gift of parsel tongue,

"Three." Draco's lips sucked briefly on a toe.

Which made him think of Voldemort, which reminded him of the Death Eaters. A tear slipped down from the edge of his eye as Draco laved at his fourth toe. Memories of all he'd lost came rushing upon him and Harry had to bite his lip savagely to keep from sobbing aloud.

"Four."

The green reminded him of Slytherin, which went to the snake, which brought round his gift, which reminded him of The Dark Lord, which called upon the Death Eaters, one of which was a Malfoy, and it all came round to remind him of Draco.

"Five." Draco's teeth nipped at Harry's smallest toe and then the blonde head moved to his other foot, his fingers and tongue lightly touching his toes and foot. "Six." Draco proclaimed happily.

And Draco made him think of this bed, where he'd become intimately familiar with the other man, which always made him think of the green. And it went on, and on, and on. Another tear fell and it dripped into his hair, sliding down his scalp and cooling from the air. Draco's mouth closed around Harry's second toe on his second foot and the other sucked a bit before pulling away with a soft pop.

"Seven."

Harry licked his lips and took a sobbing breath, his back arching a bit as Draco nipped at his other toes, obviously losing a bit of interest as he quickened his pace. Which was alright to Harry. He was tired of staring at that green. That dark, deep forest green. That green that reminded one of the Forbidden Forest and haunting creatures and painful, but also wonderful memories of school.

"Eight. Nine."

Harry tried to smile. His lips shaking as he attempted to get the corners to turn up. Up, up, up. Not down. Down, down, down. He strained against all odds to get them up. But it was too much and so he pressed his head against the bed, and took a deep shaking breath as he felt Draco's tongue slip around his last toe.

"Ten. All there, Potter. It looks like we brought everyth-"

"IloveyouDraco." Harry half sobbed, half whispered.

Everything became still and silent and Harry slid his eyes shut so he didn't have to stare at that crushed velvet canopy. That endless green.

Silence.

The corners of his lips he'd tried so desperately to get up were falling down so far now and he opened his mouth to say something else, like 'just kidding' or maybe 'well?' But nothing came out except a strangled sob and more tears leaked into his hair and dripped into the shell of his ear. They were wet and hot against his cheeks, but as they slid down they became cold and damp against his skin.

Silence.

It was almost unbearable. He could feel Draco shift on the bed down by his feet, and he could hear the others hitched breathing, but nothing was uttered from those lips that usually didn't know how to shut up. Harry felt as if he'd suddenly lost everything. He didn't have anyone he could really _love_, not in the way he'd meant it when he told Draco. Sure, he had friends and a makeshift family, but that just didn't seem enough. He needed more. And now Harry understood a bit more of the puzzle Dumbledore had told him during his last year at Hogwarts. Harry knew love. Harry knew how to love. But Harry also knew that he needed someone to allow him to _feel_ love.

Shutting his eyes, he listened to the pounding of his heart, the sobbing of his breath and the shifting of Draco on the velvet bedding. His eyebrows drew together and he took a deep breath as he felt a weight slither up the length of his body.

When he opened his eyes again, they met grey. A grey like storm clouds in the sky on a spring day, behind which a power unlike any other was concealed. Harry took a softly sobbing breath and his hand lifted to trace the angular jaw and sharp nose, the perfect brows and high cheekbones. It was so quiet now that Harry could hear the soft, nearly silent rasp of Draco's breath and feel it hot against his face.

Grey eyes, not green velvet. Grey eyes that were so fierce and powerful, and yet soft and doe like. Long blonde lashes curled away from the abysmal grey and Harry started to tremble all over again as one long, pale finger traced his hollow cheek.

"I love you, too."

It was so quiet, almost unspoken, that Harry barely caught it. But the words did catch his ears and with them his tears started to flow freely. He sobbed throatily and wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, pressing his face into the long, curving neck. Sobbing again and again the room filled with the sound of pain and terrible heart ache.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his mouth against the others cheek and neck and shoulder, just holding the sobbing body, the heart wrenching pitiful display. His kisses were sweet and hot on Harry's skin and Harry's tears were cold and damp on Draco's flesh and together they rocked on the velvet bed, easing pain from the years of turmoil that had built up in Harry's life.

Harry sobbed loudly again and again till the tears that had flowed freely began to dry up. The soft rocking motion of the two men's bodies slowed till finally they lay with Harry wrapped around Draco, once more staring at the canopy. The tip of Draco's nose was pressed against Harry's throbbing temple and the green suddenly didn't seem so dismal anymore.

The green that reminded him of Slytherin, which went to the snake, which brought round his gift, which reminded him of The Dark Lord, which called upon the Death Eaters, one of which was a Malfoy, and it all came round to remind him of Draco. But Draco made him think of love, which reminded him of happier times, which made him wonder about the future, which made him think of Draco once more.

"Draco..." Harry's voice crackled and strained from all his harsh crying. His arms wrapped around the other man tightened as the other tried to move. "Draco..."

Draco gave up trying to get up to look into Harry's eyes and settled from nuzzling his nose against the black hair. "Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

"I know."

* * *

Yay! So what'd you guys think? Was it sappy enough? Should I end it differently? Would you like me to continue the story? I love comments and feedback, so please **_don't_** hesitate.


End file.
